Sisi Hitam Putih
by fariacchi
Summary: Kau dan aku adalah shinigami dan Quincy—saat kita bertemu kembali, kita akan berada di sisi yang berseberangan. # For Bleach Vivariation Festival! IchigoXUryuu, shounen-ai. Modified-canon. A gift for fandom Bleach Indonesia.


Sebuah sumbangan untuk meramaikan **BLEACH VIVARIATION FESTIVAL**, dengan tema pertama yaitu **BlackXWhite**. Mengambil _pairing_ IchigoXUryuu—dengan analogi BlackXWhite sebagai ShinigamiXQuincy. Masih bisa dimengertikah analoginya? _Shinigami_ dan Quincy berada di pihak bersebrangan awalnya, kimono hitam dan jubah putih—cukup mewakili, bukan?

**Peringatan:** mengandung unsur percintaan antar laki-laki (_**shounen-ai**_), berdasarkan **modifikasi canon** dari anime _filler arc_ Bount, _flashback_ yang dibuat berdasarkan modifikasi canon dari anime _arc_ penyelamatan Rukia, AT—_Alternate Timeline_ dan AR—_Alternate Reality_, dan kegagalan pembentukan karakter yang diusahakan _in-chara_ namun MUNGKIN berujung _**out-of-character**_**.**

Didedikasikan untuk fandom Bleach Indonesia tercinta—yang akhir-akhir ini mulai semakin ternoda. Teman-teman _author_, teruslah berkarya! Jangan menyerah! Selamatkan fandom tercinta kita!

**.**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.

* * *

**

"_Kau dan aku, adalah shinigami dan Quincy—"_

"_Persetan dengan itu!"_

"_Saat kita bertemu kembali, kita akan berada di sisi yang berseberangan…"_

"_Ishi—"_

"_Selamat tinggal, Kurosaki."_

**

* * *

.**

**Sisi Hitam Putih**

_~tidak berbeda, tidak juga berseberangan. _

_sesungguhnya berdampingan~_

**oleh: fariacchi**

**.**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo berlari menyusuri jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi orang-orang tak acuh yang menuju tempat aktivitas mereka masing-masing di pagi hari. Ini hari ketujuh—pagi tanpa Ishida Uryuu.

Pemuda berkacamata persegi itu menghilang suatu pagi—meninggalkan kamar perawatan di rumah Urahara Kisuke.

Sejak hari itu Ichigo menghabiskan hari untuk berkeliaran mencari sosok Ishida. Ia yakin Ishida belum tertangkap Bount—namun ia sama sekali tidak punya ide dimana pemuda itu menyembunyikan dirinya.

Lupakan fakta bahwa Ichigo lemah dalam menemukan _reiatsu_ seseorang—sejak awal Ishida sudah kehilangan _reiatsu_ yang mungkin dapat digunakan untuk mencarinya.

Dan Ichigo tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun Ishida berakhir di Soul Society adalah kesalahannya—atau itulah yang setidaknya ia pikirkan.

Ichigo, berambut oranye di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang tak acuh, berkali-kali memanggil, "Ishida! Ishida!"

Tentu saja tak ada yang menjawab.

"Sialan," ia mendesis.

**

* * *

**

"_Jadi… kalau melepas sarung tangan itu kau akan mendapat kekuatan besar tapi setelah itu kau akan kehilangan kekuatan Quincy-mu?" Kurosaki Ichigo duduk di atas batu karang besar, menatap pemuda berbaju putih yang berdiri membiarkan celananya dibasahi oleh air sungai jernih yang memantulkan bulan purnama._

"_Bukan urusanmu, Kurosaki," Ishida menjawab. Perlahan ia mengamati serung tangan putih—sebuah pusaka yang mampu meningkatkan kekuatan Quincy._

"_Itu urusanku juga!" Ichigo berayun turun dan membiarkan kimono hitamnya merasakan dingin air sematakaki yang mengalir di bawahnya. Ia melangkah mendekati Uryuu dan meraih tangan bersarung putih itu. "Untuk apa kau melakukan hal semacam ini?! Berbahaya!"_

_Ishida menepis tangan yang mencengkramnya. "Kurosaki! Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu"_

"_Urusanku! Terutama jika kau akan pergi ke Soul Society bersamaku!" Ichigo menatap tajam Ishida, belum melepaskan cengkramannya di sarung tangan putih itu._

"_A—" Pemuda itu bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian mengatupkan kembali mulutnya dan menunduk._

"_Dasar bodoh," gumam Ichigo. "Jangan gunakan alasan membenci _shinigami_ untuk menggunakan kekuatan berbahaya semacam ini! Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?!"_

_Ishida hanya membisu, ia tidak berani memandang mata kecoklatan Kurosaki Ichigo yang sejak tadi sudah terpantul di kacamatanya._

"_Batalkan," ujar Ichigo._

"_Tidak bisa," Ishida menjawab pelan, tapi Ichigo tahu itu sungguh-sungguh._

_Diam._

_Suara aliran air adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar di bawah langit penuh bintang yang disinari bulan keemasan cerah berbentuk bundar._

"_Apa boleh buat," Ichigo menghela nafas sebelum meraih dagu Ishida untuk memastikan pemuda itu memandang lurus matanya._

"_A—apa?" Bola mata pemuda berambut indigo itu bergerak-gerak resah di bawah tatapan lurus Ichigo._

"_Sebagai gantinya, bersumpahlah kau tidak akan melepaskan sarung tangan ini. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku jika kau sampai kehilangan kekuatanmu!"_

_Sebuah anggukan pelan terlihat dari pantulan air di bawah kaki mereka. Dan itu bukan satu-satunya gerakan ketika kedua wajah pemuda itu mendekat dalam hening._

**

* * *

**

Menyebrangi _zebra-cross_ dengan tergesa, ia berlari terus. Matanya berkali-kali mencari, mencoba menemukan _indigo_ di segala tempat yang bisa ia temukan. Tapi tidak ada.

_Kau melanggar sumpahmu, dan sekarang kau pergi begitu saja! Sialan! _Umpatan pelan hanya bisa didengar di dalam kepala oranye yang berlari itu.

Ichigo melihat pemuda berambut _indigo_, dengan cepat meraih bahunya dan memaksanya menoleh. "Ishida!" panggilnya.

Tapi itu bukan Ishida Uryuu.

"Maaf!" kemudian Ichigo pergi dan berlari lagi.

_Kenapa kau pergi?!_ Ichigo berujar marah dalam hati. _Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?!_

Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Berhenti di tengah sebuah perempatan, dipenuhi orang yang berlalu-lalang dari segala penjuru, Ichigo terengah. Jam berdentang keras dari menara tinggi di pinggir perempatan jalan, namun tidak ada satu pun orang di bawahnya yang peduli.

_Sialan_, Ichigo frustasi. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Sialan… ISHIDAAAAAAAA!!!"

Meskipun ia tahu bahwa jeritannya tertelan oleh dentang sembilan kali dari menara jam, atau dirinya yang ditatap ganjil oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Ichigo tidak peduli.

Ichigo hanya peduli pada fakta bahwa Ishida Uryuu menghilang dan tidak bisa ditemukan.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Ishida Uryuu terbangun dengan jantung berdebar. Dentang jam pukul sembilan pagi membuatnya nyaris melompat. Kamar di dalam menara jam—tentu saja: apa yang kau harapkan?

Namun sesungguhnya ia bermimpi seperti ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Terbangun dengan kepala sedikit nyeri—masih terlilit perban putih, pemuda itu menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih kacamata persegi di sisi tempat tidur—atau sofa—berwarna hijau toska.

Kamar tersembunyi. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang berpikir untuk mencari dirinya di tempat ini. Tentu saja, kamar ini tadinya milik seorang Bount wanita, yang sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia setelah mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya—Quincy terakhir yang bahkan sudah kehilangan kekuatannya.

Ishida tersenyum kecut. Ia bersumpah tidak akan kembali, jika hanya berakhir membiarkan seseorang melindunginya lagi. Bayangan akan sosok _shinigami_ berambut oranye tiba-tiba menyeruak ke dalam otaknya.

Terduduk, Ishida berjuang berkonsentrasi memanggil lagi kekuatan Quincy-nya. Cahaya-cahaya biru kecil bersinar menuju gelang berbandul seperti salib di tangannya, berpendar sejenak, namun menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

_Tentu saja mustahil._ Ishida menghela nafas. Berat rasanya mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar kehilangan kekuatan di saat terpenting seperti ini.

Yah—Ishida tidak benar-benar bersyukur, tapi jika bukan karena fakta kehilangan kekuatan, ia dengan cepat akan ditemukan oleh semua orang. Baik itu Bount… atau _shinigami_.

Kenyataan itu membuat getir hati Ishida untuk ke sekian kalinya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Ishida mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak lazim. Dalam malam-malam sendirinya… yang bisa ia bayangkan adalah oranye.

* * *

_Runtuhan besar batu menghalangi pandangan Ishida dari sosok kimono hitam dan kepala oranye—yang baru saja menantang seorang penjaga gerbang Seiretei untuk bertarung._

"_Kurosaki!!!" Ishida memanggil, memukul batu raksasa yang menghalanginya. "Jangan sok pahlawan! Keluar dari sana!"_

"_Sejak kapan kau ikut ke sini, Ishida? Aku kira kau tersesat di jalan masuk tadi," terdengar suara balasan dari balik batu dan runtuhan._

"_Tidak sopan! Sejak awal aku ada di sini!" Ishida memaki kesal. Di saat-saat seperti ini… masih saja Ichigo sempat menggodanya._

"_Iya, iya…" jawaban asal yang sungguh dibenci oleh Ishida._

"_Kurosaki!!! Keluar dari sana! Kita ke sini bersama-sama! Kita akan melawannya bersama-sama!"_

"_Berisik sekali… sudah kubilang aku akan mengatasinya!"_

_Ishida berhenti meninju batu besar dengan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih. Jubah panjangnya yang berwarna putih bersih berkibar tertiup angin._

_Pemuda itu menghela nafas._

"_Apa kau yakin bisa menghadapinya sendiri?" ia bertanya cemas, berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan batu penghalang untuk mendengar suara Ichigo di baliknya._

"_Yah… sepertinya." Tapi suara itu tidak terdengar ragu._

"_Kuro—"_

"_Cukup. Sekarang menjauhlah sedikit dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini," Ichigo memotong keras._

_Ishida mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak suka. Ia memutuskan memakai sarung tangan itu untuk menambah kekuatannya—untuk melakukan sesuatu!_

"_Percayalah padaku…" Tak lebih dari bisikan pelan, tapi Ishida yakin Ichigo mengucapkannya._

_Dan Ishida mempercayainya. Selalu._

* * *

Ishida Uryuu memandang lengan pucatnya. Tidak ada sarung tangan di sana. Ia sudah melanggar sumpahnya. Sakit hati dan dendam kepada shinigami yang bertanggungjawab atas keuntungan dari kematian kakeknya membuatnya buta.

Dan sekarang ia kehilangan kekuatannya. Kekuatan Quincy yang menjadi satu-satunya penghubung antara dirinya dan… Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ia tidak melupakan pemuda itu. Sejak awal… bahkan sebelum ia menjadi _shinigami_ setelah bertemu Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida selalu mengawasi—mengamatinya. Tapi Kurosaki Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat untuk menyadari perhatian semacam itu membuat Ishida kehilangan kesabaran.

Jika menunjukkan diri dengan bersumpah membenci _shinigami_ adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya kepada Ichigo, ia akan melakukannya.

Bodoh sekali.

Ia memang membenci _shinigami_. Tapi… Ichigo bukan _shinigami_ sesungguhnya, benar? Dan ia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa ia ingin selalu terlibat dengan pemuda itu.

Dan sekarang ia melarikan diri.

Apa lagi yang bisa dinyatakan selain bodoh?

Ishida Uryuu membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. Kepalanya sakit. Perlukah ia terbangun setiap pagi, menyadari bahwa ia sendirian, dan menyesali fakta itu?

Di dalam hati pemuda itu mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan ayahnya benar: ia lemah.

Karena itu ia melarikan diri. Kurosaki Ichigo punya pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari sekedar mengawasi dan melindungi sosok lemah seperti dirinya.

Lemah.

Lemah.

Ia lemah.

Ishida mendadak bangun. Ia mengepalkan tangan, mencengkram bandul Quincy perak yang menggantung di lengannya.

Ia tidak suka. Dalam hati, sesungguhnya ia bersumpah membenci keadaan ini. Keadaan dimana dirinya lemah dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Setitik air mata menetes, kemudian pemuda itu bangkit, berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Malam sudah menjemput ketika Ichigo melompat dari atap ke atap, dengan kimono hitam yang berkibar seperti kupu-kupu raksasa dilatari bulan purnama.

Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup ia frustasi dengan perginya Ishida Uryuu. Sudah cukup ia khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda itu.

Ichigo memang tidak bisa menemukan Ishida hanya berdasarkan _reiatsu_ lemah yang sudah nyaris menghilang, tapi ia tahu di suatu tempat pemuda itu masih hidup—aman.

Namun ia tidak puas—tidak sebelum melihat pemuda itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Seandainya ia mampu melacak keberadaan Ishida... seperti Ishida yang bisa begitu mudah menemukan Ichigo…

Yah, ini bukan hal baru. Ichigo ingat benar mengenai hal itu.

"_Apa kau tahu? Benang spirit milik _shinigami_ memiliki warna merah…" _itu yang dikatakan Ishida ketika awal-awal mereka bertemu—ketika Ichigo dengan diam-diam mengikuti pemuda itu kemana pun ia pergi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin Ichigo memang tanpa sadar sudah tertarik pada pemuda itu.

Dan sekarang pemuda itu begitu saja lepas dari pandangannya. Tidak meninggalkan apapun, bahkan benang spirit yang berwarna merah—karena ia bukan _shinigami_.

Ichigo berhenti di atas atap menara jam. Menara yang berada di tengah distrik kecil di kota Karakura. _Shinigami_ berambut oranye itu tidak mengerti mengapa ia berhenti—hanya karena sebuah dorongan kecil yang sedikit mengacaukan hatinya.

Pernahkah ia mencoba?

Itu dia. Ichigo tahu bahwa Ishida bukan _shinigami_, menemukan benang spirit miliknya memiliki peluang yang hampir sama dengan mustahil—untuk tingkat kepekaan Ichigo mungkin.

Tapi, sudahkan ia mencoba?

Berdiri di ujung atap menara, Kurosaki Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya—berkonsentrasi penuh. Otaknya menggambar benang-benang spirit, nama Ishida, wajah Ishida… aura Ishida.

Mendadak kilau biru memancar dari bawah kaki Ichigo. Puluhan benang spirit putih meluncur, seperti memenjara kimono hitam pemuda itu. Ia terus memejamkan mata, mencari setitik petunjuk keberadaan Ishida Uryuu.

_Ishida… _Ichigo hanya mampu menjeritkan nama itu di dalam kepalanya.

Kemudian ia merasakan aura hangat di salah satu sisi tubuhnya. Di dalam pikirannya, tergambar simbol Quincy yang bercahaya biru.

_Sedikit lagi…_ Ichigo memejamkan mata lebih erat dan mengatur nafasnya.

Diagram Quincy di otaknya terlihat semakin jelas. Panah… jubah putih… apa saja yang bisa dikaitkan dengan warna _reiatsu_ Quincy.

Lalu seketika Ichigo membuka kedua matanya. Kilau abu-abu sekilas terlihat di bola mata itu. Dengan segera ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan meraih salah satu benang imajiner di sisi tubuhnya.

"Dapat," ia mendesis.

Dalam beberapa satuan waktu setelahnya, Kurosaki Ichigo melompat dari atap menara jam, mengikuti arah benang spirit putih yang ia lilit erat di tangannya—seolah begitu takut kehilangan.

Ia tidak akan melepaskannya.

Setitik _reiatsu_ itu tiba-tiba saja terasa olehnya, seperti berada tepat di bawah kakinya, lalu meninggalkan jejak tipis menuju tempat Quincy terakhir yang dicarinya berada.

_Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Ishida._ Ichigo mengepalkan tangan.

Dan Kurosaki Ichigo sekali lagi melompat, membiarkan bayangannya menjadi seperti kupu-kupu raksasa di tengah bulan purnama perak yang melatari malam.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Sepasang lutut itu bergetar pelan sebelum terjatuh, terbenam dan basah oleh air dingin yang dangkal dan mengalir.

Tidak ada gunanya.

Waktu sudah tidak terhitung sejak Ishida Uryuu melangkah ke tempat ini. Sebuah tempat sepi dimana yang ia kunjungi ketika ia bersumpah akan bertambah kuat untuk mampu membantu Ichigo menuju Soul Society dan menyelamatkan Kuchiki Rukia.

Tempat yang ia kunjungi kembali ketika sarung tangan putih—yang ketika itu memaksimalkan dan menampung seluruh kekuatan Quincy-nya—hilang tak berbekas dari lengannya.

Dan sekarang, tempat yang ia kunjungi kembali ketika ia mengira kekuatannya akan kembali jika ia mencoba. Namun tentu saja—itu bodoh. Tidak ada yang kembali, selain serpihan-serpihan partikel spirit biru yang dengan mudahnya pecah hanya oleh gesekan angin.

Ia sudah kalah.

Ia bukan lagi Quincy. Ia hanya Quincy tanpa kekuatan. Ia dicari hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah lagi kembali kepadanya. Pencarian yang mengorbankan darah dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

Darah Kurosaki Ichigo…

Ishida memegangi kepalanya yang terlilit perban. Rasa sakit itu muncul lagi. Tidak pernah berhenti meski sesungguhnya luka luar sudah sembuh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menancap di otak dan tidak bisa keluar.

Dingin.

Ishida merasakan kemeja putihnya basah—oleh keringat maupun air sungai. Begitu pula dengan celana putihnya, yang sepanjang hari tercuci air sungai jernih semata kaki.

Putih itu masih sama. Namun sesungguhnya berbeda. Tidak ada jubah, tidak ada lambang Quincy, tidak ada kebanggaan… dan tidak ada panah.

Ishida merasa kepalanya pusing. Ia merasa sekelilingnya berputar. Air terjun di hadapannya seperti terbalik dengan batu di dekatnya.

_Kurosaki… maafkan aku_, hanya itu yang terlintas sebelum semuanya menjadi kabur di balik kacamata persegi Ishida.

CPLAK!

Tubuh lemah Ishida terjatuh, sepersekian tubuh itu tepat terbenam oleh air sungai. Dalam samar, Ishida mampu melihat air berwarna perak yang meluncur dan mengalir deras.

Kemudian ada sepasang kaki. Langkah-langkah di air.

Sepatu jerami dan kaus kaki… pakaian hitam… Ishida tidak tahu lagi, sebelum ia mendengarnya.

"ISHIDA!!!"

Suara yang begitu familiar, yang selalu menghantuinya.

"Kurosaki…"

Lalu semuanya gelap.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Kurosaki Ichigo memandang sosok yang basah dan tidak sadarkan diri di bebatuan halus tepat di samping air sungai yang memantulkan bulan.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu menahan gemertak giginya. Ia begitu ingin memaki-maki pemuda berambut _indigo_ yang lemah di hadapannya. Memarahi pemuda itu karena melakukan hal bodoh di depan matanya.

Namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan jari-jarinya menyusuri rambut pemuda itu. Rambut yang basah… perban yang melilit dahinya… pipi yang putih dan dingin… leher yang kurus… tubuh yang pucat…

"Ishida…" Ichigo berbisik.

Kedua mata yang terpejam itu kemudian membuka perlahan.

Ishida Uryuu merasakan sakit di kepalanya untuk beberapa saat. Namun kehangatan ganjil yang dirasakannya untuk beberapa waktu setelahnya membuatnya ingin membuka mata.

Samar… Ishida tidak yakin dimana kacamatanya. Itu hanya bayangan samar, namun Ishida yakin itu warna oranye.

"Kuro… saki…?" suara lemah itu terdengar tepat ketika sepasang mata membuka.

Ichigo memandang sosok itu. Senyum lega menghiasi wajahnya. "Dasar bodoh," akhirnya ia berhasil memarahi pemuda itu.

Mengambil kacamata yang tadi diletakannya di samping tubuh Ishida, Ichigo membantu pemuda itu untuk duduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo duduk berlutut, berhadapan dengan pemuda berbalut busana putih itu.

Ishida Uryuu membisu. Ditemukan oleh Ichigo adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya saat ini—atau setidaknya itulah yang ia kira ada di dalam hatinya.

"Hei," Ichigo menyentak tubuhnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?" Ichigo bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Kurosaki! Pelan-pelan! Kau ini… selalu saja kasar," Ishida menjawab—hampir bisa dikatakan secara refleks.

Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Ishida. Ia bergumam pelan, "syukurlah."

Ishida diam, menundukkan wajahnya. Bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudah kelapasan bicara seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia pergi… menyendiri dan tidak membiarkan siapapun terluka karena dirinya yang lemah?

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya. Ia harus pergi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain terluka lagi karena dirinya yang lemah.

Ia tidak mau lagi melihat darah dari sosok berkimono hitam di hadapannya…

Lalu sebuah pelukan hangat memutus pikiran Ishida.

"Kurosa—"

"Dasar bodoh…"

Gemetar.

Ishida mampu merasakan bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo gemetar ketika memeluk tubuhnya yang pucat dan dingin. Ishida mampu merasakan bahwa Ichigo begitu ingin mendekapnya lebih erat, namun ragu apakah tubuh rapuh dirinya mampu menahan itu semua.

_Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku sendiri, Kurosaki?_ Ishida memandang nanar pada bulan purnama di langit yang terlihat oleh matanya, tepat ketika Ichigo mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, sialan," Ichigo berujar.

Ishida diam, seperti onggokan boneka dingin yang basah.

"Berhentilah melukai dirimu sendiri!!!" Ichigo berteriak dari pundak Ishida yang dibalut kemeja putih basah.

Kata-kata itu menusuk Ishida begitu dalam. Ia merasakan kepalanya sakit lagi.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku…?" Ichigo berbisik.

Air mata mengalir bahkan sebelum Ishida menyadari bahwa ia menangis. Lidahnya kelu. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

Perlahan ia merasakan Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Perlahan… ia menemukan wajah Ichigo tepat berada di depannya, menatapnya dengan ganjil.

Ekspresi yang terluka.

"Apa semua ini karena aku seorang _shinigami_?"

Ishida membulatkan matanya. Air mata masih mengalir di sana, namun ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sesuatu menusuk perasaannya.

Ia ingat. Ia ingat perkataan hari itu.

**

* * *

**

_Bulan purnama menghiasi langit malam kota Karakura. Keadaan yang sunyi setelah perjalanan ke Soul Society berakhir._

_Kurosaki Ichigo mematung di tepi sungai Karakura. Tempat yang tiba-tiba ingin dikunjunginya setelah segalanya selesai. Lama ia berdiam di tempat itu, tidak sadar akan sosok bepakaian serba putih yang mengamatinya dari sudut tiang di jalan setapak._

_Ishida Uryuu membenarkan letak kacamata perseginya sebelum berbalik untuk pergi setelah keheningan yang begitu lama._

"_Kau mau pergi, Ishida?"_

_Langkah Ishida terhenti. Perlahan, ia berbalik kembali, mendapati Ichigo masih mematung memandang air sungai jernih yang memantulkan bulan._

"_Sejak kapan kau menyadari kehadiranku? Dengan sensitivitas yang buruk, luar biasa sekali," Ishida berujar._

_Namun tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Ichigo. Hanya sudut bibir pemuda itu yang tertarik melengkung membentuk senyum._

_Desir ganjil menggetarkan inci tubuh Ishida. _

_Ishida memandangnya—kimono hitam, _zanpakutou_, benang spirit merah… lalu tiba-tiba kesadarannya berganti._

_Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan sebelum ia berbalik dan menjauh._

"_Mau kemana?" kali ini Ichigo menoleh._

"_Bukan urusanmu," ia berjalan menjauh._

_Kurosaki Ichigo mengejarnya. "Hei, Ishida, tunggu!"_

"_Jangan ikuti aku!"_

"_Kenapa?"_

_Kaki-kaki berlarian di jalan setapak. Hitam dan putih terlihat paralel dari pandangan bulan._

"_Ishida! Kau ini kenapa?"_

"_Jangan memanggilku seenaknya!"_

"_Ap—"_

_Ishida berhenti melangkah. Ichigo mengikuti tak jauh di belakangnya._

_Angin berdesir ganjil, menggoyangkan rerumputan di sekeliling mereka. Jubah putih Ishida melambai tertiup angin. Ichigo tidak bisa berkata-kata karena suasana tidak biasa itu._

_Perlahan, Ishida memutar tubuhnya, menatap Ichigo melalui kacamatanya yang berkilau karena pantulan sinar bulan._

"_Kau dan aku, adalah _shinigami_ dan Quincy…" suara pemuda itu terdengar lantang. "Kita ditakdirkan berada di sisi yang berseberangan."_

_Gejolak tidak suka menggelak di hati Ichigo. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasa begitu marah. _

"_Tidak ada aturan seperti itu!" _

_Tentu saja. Untuk beberapa waktu, ia merasa begitu bahagia dengan Ishida Uryuu di sisinya, mendampinginya dalam petualangan penting yang harus dilaluinya. Ia merasa bahwa Ishida sudah melupakan kebenciannya pada shinigami. Tapi sekarang…_

_Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda itu._

"_Sudah kukatakan! Aku Quincy! Dan aku…"_

Tidak, jangan katakan itu!_ Ichigo hanya mampu berdoa dalam hati. _Jangan—

"…_membenci _shinigami_—"_

"_ISHIDA!!!"_

_Ichigo mampu melihat senyum terluka dari wajah Ishida._

"_Kau dan aku, adalah _shinigami_ dan Quincy…" pemuda itu mengulangnya lagi, seperti mantra yang aneh._

"_Persetan dengan itu!" Ichigo berteriak._

"…_saat kita bertemu kembali, kita akan berada di sisi yang berseberangan…"_

"_Ishi—"_

_Ishida Uryuu berbalik, membiarkan Ichigo memandang jubah Quincy-nya yang berkibar anggun._

"_Selamat tinggal, Kurosaki."_

_Lalu Ishida menghilang dengan langkah cepatnya. Hilang jauh menuju kegelapan yang membentangi kota Karakura._

_Ketika itu… yang tertinggal hanyalah setitik butir perak di rumput. Sesuatu yang tidak disadari oleh Ichigo yang membeku di bawah bulan purnama._

_Sejak saat itu, hubungan mereka kembali dibentengi oleh dinding tak kasat mata yang dingin dan begitu sulit ditembus._

**

* * *

**

Ishida menatap wajah Ichigo di hadapannya. Ekspresi pemuda itu tampak terluka… oleh sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Aku tidak peduli, Ishida," Ichigo berujar.

Ishida merasakan sesuatu berdesir di hatinya. Ia melupakan sakit yang begitu menusuk di kepalanya. Ada sesuatu yang hangat yang sepertinya menunggu untuk ditemukan.

Jari-jari Ichigo meraih pipi Ishida yang putih, yang basah oleh perak air mata.

"Kau bukan lagi Quincy…"

Jantung Ishida seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Dan aku… aku bukanlah _shinigami_ utuh. Aku manusia. Manusia dengan sedikit kekuatan spirit. Aku hidup. Aku bukan _shinigami_…"

Ishida memandang kejernihan di balik mata coklat Ichigo yang menatapnya lurus dan sungguh-sungguh. Ia membeku, tidak bereaksi ketika jari-jari Ichigo menyusuri lekuk wajahnya yang dingin.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, kau Ishida Uryuu…" Ichigo berujar lagi. "…kita tidak berada di sisi yang berseberangan…"

Ishida merasa seperti ada kebekuan yang meleleh di hatinya. Air mata perak di pipinya tersentuh oleh jari Ichigo. Pemuda itu mengenyahkannya—seperti membuang jauh dinding kebekuan yang membatasi mereka sejak malam itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu… Ishida…"

Kemudian yang mampu dirasakan Ishida hanyalah sentuhan hangat di bibirnya. Bibirnya yang dingin seolah bertemu dengan kehangatan abstrak yang tidak dimengertinya.

Lalu setetes lagi air mata jatuh di pipinya. Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, air mata itu hangat.

Ichigo melepaskan dirinya. Kemudian sekali lagi memeluk Ishida, begitu erat namun begitu hati-hati seperti Ishida akan rapuh dan hancur jika terlalu erat. Namun juga ia memeluknya begitu pasti, agar pemuda itu tidak pergi dari dekapannya.

"Percayalah padaku…" Ichigo berbisik.

Ishida tahu. Ishida selalu berpegang pada kata-kata itu selama ini—tanpa sadar. Ia selalu percaya. Selalu.

Satu-satunya yang menghantui adalah kelemahan hatinya. Hatinya yang lemah dan begitu takut terluka.

Bulan purnama memancarkan sinarnya yang terindah, membuat air jernih di dekat dua sosok berbalut hitam dan putih itu bersinar, menghangatkan siapa pun yang memandangnya.

"Ucapkan…" Ichigo berujar singkat.

Namun Ishida mengerti. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang sejak tadi diam.

"Kau… bukan _shinigami_…" jari-jari itu merayap di kimono hitam Ichigo. "Aku… bukan lagi Quincy…" merayap, merayap menuju punggung pemuda itu. "Kita… tidak berada di sisi yang berseberangan…"

Lalu Ishida membalas pelukan itu.

"Ya… benar… Ishida…" Ichigo berbisik, membawa Ishida semakin erat dalam pelukannya.

Kehangatan menjalari tubuh Ishida. Ia melupakan sakit di kepalanya, melupakan kelemahan dirinya, melupakan apa yang dicarinya.

"Kau Ishida Uryuu… kau milikku…"

Yang Ishida ingat adalah bahwa ia bukanlah Quincy. Ia hanya seorang Ishida Uryuu, yang begitu hangat dalam pelukan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sinar bulan menyebar di permukaan air sungai yang mengalir lembut, membentuk warna-warna cantik yang tak tertangkap mata. Hanya hitam dan putih yang tampak jelas, bersisian dan bersatu. Air jernih seolah menjadi lukisan alam yang magis.

Sisi hitam dan putih adalah imajiner. Karena sesungguhnya mereka berasal dari satu difraksi cahaya yang sama. Tidak berbeda, tidak juga bersebrangan. Sesungguhnya berdampingan, sebagai awal dan akhir siklus warna kehidupan.

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**

* * *

Catatan Faria:**

_Finally_! IchigoXUryuu yang begitu ingin saya tulis! Akhir-akhir ini, jika berbicara Bleach, yang terlintas di otak ini hanya _setting_ canon, modifikasi canon, dan _almost_ canon—coretdan _boy's love_coret!

Baiklah, sumbangan awal saya untuk Vivariation Festival, sebuah hadiah untuk fandom Bleach FFN Indonesia! Para _author_, ayo semangat melawan energi negatif yang ingin mengacaukan fandom ini! Lawanlah dengan kreatifitas dan karya!

Bleach Vivariation Festival: heterogenkan fandom Bleach Indonesia!

**.**

_**~ FARIACCHI – APRIL 2010 ~**_


End file.
